FSC 59
January 2014 sees the 59th edition of FSC. It's held in Tromsø, Norway after Tone Daamli won the 58th edition of FSC with a song called "Winner Of A Loosing Game". 35 juries participate in this edition. Belgium and Switzerland returned to the stage, while Belarus and Portugal didn't send an entry. The Host City The Host city for this FSC-edition is Tromsø, the Arctic Capital of Norway & NorthernNorway’s largest city . With about 75.000 inhabitants it's the 7th largest city in Norway bypopulation and the 2nd largest city and urban area north of the Arctic Circle (66° 33′ 44″)in the geographical area known as Sápmi . Most of Tromsø is located on the small island of Tromsøya in the county of Troms , approximately 350 kilometres north of the Arctic Circle. Tromsøya is connected to the mainland by the Tromsø Bridge , & the Tromsøysund Tunnel& to the island of Kvaløya by the Sandnessund Bridge The city centre of Tromsø containsthe highest number of old wooden houses in the North of Norway, the oldest house datesback to 1789. The area's been inhabited since the end of the ice age. Archeological excavations in Tønsvika, just outside Tromsø city limits , have turned up artifacts and remainsof buildings and structures that are estimated to be approximately 9000-10.000 years old. The area's rich Norse and Sámi heritage is well documented. The Norse chieftain Ohthere ,who lived during the 890s AD , is assumed to have inhabited the southernmost reaches oftoday's Tromsø municipality. An Icelandic source (Rimbegla) from the 1100s, also describethe fjord Malangen in the south of todays Tromsø municipality as a border between Norseand Sámi coastal settlements during that part of the Middle Ages. The first church on theisland of Tromsøya was erected in 1252 It was alas the northernmost church in the world. Despite only being home to around 80 people , Tromsø was issued its city charter in 1794by King Christian VII. This coincided with, and was a direct consequence of, the abolitionof southern Bergen's centuries-old monopoly on the trade in codfish . Tromsø quickly rosein importance. The city was established as a municipality January 1838. During the 1800sTromsø became known as the "Paris of the North" . It is disputed how this 'moniker' cameinto being, but the reason is generally assumed to be that people in Tromsø appeared far more sophisticated than visitors from the south (national and foreign) typically expected. By end of the 19th century, Tromsø had become a major Arctic trade center from whichmany Arctic expeditions originated . Famous Norwegian Explorers like Roald Amundsen, &Fridtjof Nansen made use of the know-how in Tromsø on the conditions in the Arctic , &often recruited their crews in the city. 'The Northern Lights observatory' was founded in1927. The late 1900s saw a major infrastructural revolution in the opening of Tromsø Airport (1964) Tromsø University (1972) & The Norwegian Polar Institute (1998, relocated). The coat of arms of Tromsø (made by the artist Hallvard Trætteberg, based on an originalreindeer coat-of-arms design from 1870, which was in use from 1941) is blazoned "I blåtten gående sølv rein" (translated ‘In blue a walking silver reindeer’) on blue background. Itis often surmounted by a mural crown with five or four turrets. It is seen on official signs. The main landsmarks and sights in the city are : the Arctic Cathedral - ‘Ishavskatedralen’(see more below) , the majestic Tromsø Bridge, (connecting the island to the mainland) ,the Public Library , Tromsø Museum, ‘Verdensteatret’ , - Northern Europe's oldest cinemastill in use, the Tromsø Harbour Area, as well as, of course - the majestic and panoramicmountains surrounding the city . Tromsdalstinden , 1,238 metres (4,062 ft), on the main-land, which is easily spotted from the city center of Tromsø is a major regional landmark. In Tromsø we are in the ‘Land of the Midnight Sun and the Northern Lights’. The MidnightSun occurs from about 18th May to 26th July. Owing to Tromsø's high latitude, twilight islong meaning there is no real darkness between late April and mid-August. The sun staysbelow the horizon during the Polar Night from about 26th November to 15th January. Thereturn of the sun is an occasion for celebration Tromsø is also in the Aurora Borealis (theNorthern Lights) zone , and is one of the best places in the world to observe the aurora. Being the largest city in Northern Norway, Tromsø is a cultural centre for its region. Thecity houses the 'Tromsø Symphony Orchestra' as well as the Hålogaland Teater The cityalso has several museums , including : the Tromsø Museum , the Northern Norwegian ArtGallery (Nordnorsk Kunstmuseum) , and the Tromsø Gallery of Contemporary Art (TromsøKunstforening). Musically, ‘the Tromsø techno scene’ was the origin of many of Norway'smost important artists in 'electronic music'. The internationally recognized duo Röyksopp& the ambient electronic musician Geir Jennsen (Biosphere) are the most famous exports. The city has an active nightlife for its size with pubs, bars and clubs aplenty - and a veryactive student community centered around Tromsø University. Tromsø also hosts severalannual festivals , among them: the 'Tromsø International Film Festival', the Bukta TromsøOpen Air Festival (primarily rock music) and Nordlysfestivalen (classical music). Tromsø isalso a city of sports with its football-team Tromsø Il as the best. In 2007, the NorwegianOlympic Committee (NOC) , selected Tromsø as Norway's candidate , for the 2018 WinterOlympics. This would have made Tromsø the first city, north of the Arctic Circle , to hostthe Olympic Games. In late 2008 though, NOC suspended Tromsø's bid (excessive costs). The Venue The Host venue for FSC January 2014 is Ishavskatedralen , the beautiful Arctic Cathedral in Tromsø (aka Tromsdalen kirke) , a spiritual arena , which holds music concertson special occasions. It is one of Tromsø’s most important & revered places, and in wintermonths when lit from within- its blue lights shine across the surrounding winter landscapewith almost mystical light. It has hosted many Christmas concerts through the years withits good acoustics and spiritual surroundings, & now it will proudly play host to the ForumSong Contest in its somewhat smaller and intimate but powerful and athmospheric setting. The Hosts Our lovely Hosts this evening are: Benedicte Adrian, Morten Harket and Sissel Kyrkjebø. Benedicte Adrian (born 22nd October 1963), is a famous Norwegian pop/opera crossoversinger and artist. She is, perhaps, best known for her collaboration with Ingrid Bjørnov inthe pop-duo Dollie de Luxe (1980-1994). They participated for Norway in ESC in 1984, &were also creators of the operamusical “Which Witch” which ran for a period in a LondonWest End Theatre & also enjoyed great popularity and success in Norway. Known for herexceptional soprano voice, she also distinguished herself as a solo artist with the role asQueen of the Night in Mozart's The Magic Flute at the Norwegian Opera. In recent yearsshe lived in France out of the limelight but has held many Christmas concerts in Norway. Morten Harket (born 14th September 1959) is an accomplished Norwegian singer , artist,composer & spiritual person who is perhaps, best known for his Pop/Rock-career, as leadsinger in the world famous Norwegian Pop/Rock band a-ha. Since a-ha’s breakup in 2010he has continued a solo career as a synthpop artist with moderate success He appearedat the 'Nobel Peace Prize Concert' 1998 & 2001 with a-ha & the 1996 & 2007concerts asa solo artist. In 2012 he was appointed a Knight of the 1st Class of the Royal NorwegianOrder of St. Olav, for his contribution to Norwegian music . Morten Harket was, togetherwith Ingvild Bryn , co-host of the Eurovision Song Contest held in Oslo , Norway in 1996. Sissel Kyrkjebø - or just Sissel - (born 24th June 1969) , is considered one of the world'stop crossover sopranos . Sissel's musical style runs the gamut , from pop recordings andfolk songs , to classical vocals & operatic arias. She possesses a crystalline voice whichwas also heard on the ‘Titanic’ film soundtrack. She first came to the Norwegian public’sattention when she sang beautifully in the interval act at the 1986 ESCFinal in her hometown Bergen. In the years that followed she enjoyed great national success and in timeinternational acclaim. She performed the Olympic Hymn, at the Lillehammer 1994 WinterOlympics Opening Ceremony in Norway, & has performed with famous singers worldwide. The Opening Act We are pleased to announce the Opening Act: an exclusive international guest appearance by the talented & acclaimed French Pop-artist Chimène Badi performing one of her beautiful songs: ’Le Jour D’après’ The Show The Results The Winner Helene Fischer - Atemlos Durch die Nacht: